SOTDBy Gracie Wainright
by peggsgrl724
Summary: Sroey by Gracie Wainright submitted to my website http:simonpegg724.
1. Chapter 1

**S.O.T.D **

Chapter 1

"Shit!" Shaun gasped. Sweat was dripping from him. He wiped salty tears from his dark blue eyes, sat upright on his bed and rested his head in his hands. He sat back up and grabbed a picture frame from his bedside cabinet. He ran his hands down the picture, of him sat with his arm around a pretty blonde girl. Liz. The two of them were smiling happily, gazing at one another. Shaun wished happier times still existed, but after Z- Day and after what had happened a yesterday, he was positive happiness would never be felt again.

"Liz! Hurry up babe!" called Shaun from the bottom of the stairs. She stumbled and then stood gracefully at the top. Shaun looked up and his mouth fell open in shock. Liz was wearing a baby blue dress, with a sparkly pendant Shaun had bought her previously on the same day. It was their anniversary and Shaun had promised not to mess their fifth one up, seeing as last year, he got into a bit of a punch up with a man dressed as a wizard at a fancy dress night at the pub and the wizards' mates, who were a bunch of goblins, beat the shit out of him. Shaun smiled and held is hand out as she slowly floated down the stairs and touched it. She smiled back at him and the pair kissed.

"Are u ready to go?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"Urm, I think so." she giggled and the pair started to walk out the front door. Shaun grabbed his keys as they went past the table and locked the front door as soon as they had gotten out.

"Right! Let's get going." Shaun declared. They both got into the car and sped off down the road.

"So…" Shaun started.

"Am I excited? Yes I am!" said Liz smiling at Shaun's shocked expression.

"Get out of my head you!" he exclaimed, Liz looked at him and burst into laughter. They eventually got to the restaurant and clambered out of the car. By this time it was pouring down with rain. Shaun flung his jacket off, placed it around Liz and carried her to the front door. Liz was giggling uncontrollably and had her arms tightly knotted around Shaun's neck. Shaun was laughing and gasping at the same time as he gently let her down at the door.

" There you go!" he said, smiling cheekily at her. The night went really well and peaceful. Plus Shaun couldn't see any wizards around so he knew it was going to be okay, at least that's what he thought. When they had finished their meal, they had to walk home and leave the car where it was, as they had both drunk just one pint over the limit to drive. They were holding hands, chatting to each other about work and subjects like that, when all of a sudden there was a massive scream behind them. Shaun jumped and pulled Liz close to him. They were down a dark alley and they saw a man, drenched in blood sprawled out on the floor.

" OH MY GOD! Shaun we have to help him!" Liz shouted. She ran off towards the man and knelt down by his side. Shaun stuck his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He dialled 999, but his phone went dead.

" Ohh fucking battery!" he shouted. He ran and stood next to Liz.

"He's not breathing!" Liz screamed. Shaun felt dread build in his stomach, or maybe it was the food being digested. Hmm. He thought. When he looked back down, something caught his eye.

"Hey Liz, aren't those bite marks on his ne-" suddenly Shaun was cut off, as the man awoke with crimson red eyes. He lurched upwards and sank his teeth into Liz's neck.

"LIZ!" Shaun screamed. At that moment a whole pack of vampires came from nowhere. A woman suddenly also jumped out from nowhere. She grabbed a crossbow from her back and pointed it at Shaun.

"Get Down!" she said calmly. Shaun immediately jumped to the floor. She started to shoot arrows at all these vampires. Every shot was on target, straight through the heart.

" Look out!" Shaun shouted. He grabbed a random pole off the floor and lobbed it straight forward. It hit a vampire straight through the head.

" Cheers!" she smiled. Shaun wasn't smiling though. He was now kneeled on the floor, cradling Liz in his arms. She was pale and her eyes were wide open with fear. Shaun felt tears sting his eyes. Liz was dead. The woman stood there and the smile faded.

"What's your name?" Shaun asked through tears.

"Alexandra Iliades." She replied. She felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"Thanks for trying." He replied. He held Liz tight against his chest and the tears rolled down his face. Blood stained his hands and white shirt and Shaun's jacket Liz was wearing was covered in crimson. There were growling noises behind them.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" said Alex. She held out her hand to help Shaun up.

"I'm not leaving her!" Shaun declared, holding Liz tightly.

"Shaun you have to get out of here! They're going to come back and finish the job!" she ordered with urgency. Shaun stopped for a second and slowly raised his head.

" I don't remember telling you my name." Shaun said, confused.

"Look, that doesn-"

" How do you know my name?" asked Shaun slowly lowering Liz's body to the floor.

"Look, that doesn't matter right now. We have to get you safe!" she whispered aloud.

"But-"

"For Christ sake! I will explain on the way! Just follow me and everything will be okay!" she ordered again.

"But-"

"Shaun trust me!" she looked straight into his eyes and he looked back into hers.

God she's pretty. He thought to himself.

"Ur- okay!" he finally said and flung himself off the floor, grabbed hold of her hand and they sprinted down the street. She led him towards a warehouse and they ran inside.

"Get some of those poles and stick them through the handles so they can't get in!" she ordered. Shaun grabbed the poles with his blood-drenched hands as his tears continued to stream down his face.

" Okay I think that's it, so explain?" Shaun sat down on a crate and looked up at his leather-clad saviour. She clapped her hands together.

"Well.. urm.. this is going to kind of shock you." She started as she looked at him. Shaun shrugged, wiping his tears away.

"Urm, okay." She pulled a crate underneath her and sat slowly upon it. Shaun rested his hands on his knees and continued to listen.

"I have been sent to watch you." As she said this, Shaun's mouth opened slowly in shock." Firstly let me explain!" she said holding up her hand to stop him from talking.

" You are very important to the world at the moment whether you like it or not. I have been sent to look after you because I am from a special unit."

"What like the police?" he asked confused.

" No. urm.. have you ever seen Buffy the Vampire slayer?" she asked nervously.

" Oh my god! You're a fucking slayer!?" he asked, shock devastating him.

"Yeah pretty much. Usually it takes people a little slower to catch on." She said, fiddling with her hair.

" Wow. That explains why you've got such a great ars- I mean.. ur.. weapons." He said, reddening slightly. Alex didn't notice this and carried on.

"Yeah. Anyways ur… Basically demons are taking over the world Shaun." She said. Shaun slowly nodded and then looked confused again.

"What's that got to do with me?" he asked.

" Well. Okay here we go!" she said quietly to herself. Shaun smiled slightly.

" The demons, which mean vampires, zombies and other things-" Shaun looked frightened at this."- Are being led by one main demon- vampire. This is Dracula. Dracula has taken the form of a woman. But Dracula is the son of the Devil. You taking this in so far?" She asked. Shaun nodded.

"Yeah but what has this got to do with me?" he asked again standing up.

"You are the only person in the planet who can stop the Apocalypse."

"Wait, wait wait wait." Shaun spun around and stared at her." What do you mean I am the only person who can stop the Apocalypse?"

"You're the.. you're the descendant of Jesus Christ." Shaun's mouth opened in shock." You have holy blood in your veins." She answered.

"Wait a sec." Shaun itched his head thoughtfully." Do you mean to tell me, that me, Shaun Riley, a normal average bloke who works in Dixons, is a descendant of God?"

"Pretty much yeah. Shit! Do you have any family around here?" she asked quickly.

Shaun looked at her again and a feeling of fear grew inside him.

"Yeah, my cousin Tim. Why?" he asked a feeling of dread started to sneak up on him.

"We have to find him, now!" she declared, standing up." He's in grave danger if we don't find him"

"Fuck! Let's get going then! Be careful by the way!" he said sliding the poles out from the door handles.

" I should be saying that to you. Prepare yourself by the way, because this place is gonna be swarming with them." Alex picked up one of the metal poles and gave one to Shaun.

" Cheers my dear." He smiled and took the pole from her. She smiled back and then they both turned facing the door.

"You ready?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking Shaun's direction.

"Not really but I don't have a choice do I." He said gripping his pole tighter.

"Nope." She smiled and turned back round to face the door. Shaun crooked his back slightly to get a look of her arse.

"Don't bother Shaun." She said smiling.

"Sorry!" he said loudly, jumping slightly and turning red.

Alex smiled and then she carefully opened the door into the blackness of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shaun awoke again, swearing at himself with anger. He was afraid to go to sleep, for what might come for him and the images of last night kept entering his mind. He shuddered and sat up on his bed again. Tears began to flow down his cheeks again.

"Stop crying you Fucking idiot!" he whispered harshly at himself. He brushed his hand shakily through his hair, let out a huge sigh and threw himself back down on his bed.

" Oh fuck this I'm calling Laurie." He exclaimed. He grabbed his phone from his bedside cabinet, where the photos of him and Liz were strewn across it and dialled a number.

"Hey Laurie, it's Shaun. Is Alex there?"

BANG! Shaun smashed the pole into the face of an oncoming vampire. Blood flew from its' face and it recoiled to the floor, dead.

" That's a good'un Shaun!" Alex shouted from behind as she drew a steak and stabbed it into another ones heart.

"Cheers!" he shouted, smashing another one in the mouth, knocking out several of its' jagged teeth and sending it to the floor.

They stood in silence, dead bodies surrounded them on the floor and then turned to ash.

"That was really impressive. Do you practice doing that, or was that just pure anger?" she asked, wiping her pole clean of blood.

" That was pure fucking anger!" he said aggressively. He walked over to a vampire still twitching on the floor, trying to stem the blood flow from its' neck.

"Shaun!" Alex called nervously. Shaun knelt down beside it.

"Not very nice when the bloods' pouring form your neck is it? Not very nice when your dying in pain is it?" Shaun said angrily, gripping his pole so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He swung it above his head and sent it crunching into the vampires' head. Its' head burst into pieces, sending blood all over Shaun. He got up and smiled at Alex.

" Shaun, are you all right?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"His head popped like a yolk!" Alex burst out laughing as did Shaun.

"Come on let's go and find Tim!" she said, pulling him along by the arm. Shaun smiled and followed close in pursuit.

Snarling noises were also quickly catching up behind them. They got to Meteor Street and saw the door had been kicked down in Tim and Daisy's flat. Shaun slowed down slightly and then stopped. His heart gave a huge jolt of fear as he saw blood splattered up the wall. Alex also stopped and Shaun felt her hand grip his arm tighter.

They slowly walked through the open door and as soon as they had, Alex screamed and Shaun turned away. Alex held on to his arm and looked up at him. Once again tears streamed his face and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Mike was sprawled out across the floor, with multiple chunks missing from his neck. Brian was sprawled a few feet away, his entrails hanging out and splattered all over the floor. Half of Marsha's body was in a different room. And in front of them was the worst sight of all.

"Daisy?" Shaun managed to choke out from his tears. Daisy was sobbing and holding a blood soaked body.

" Oh god no!" Shaun clapped his hand to his mouth and slowly fell to the ground, tears pouring down his face.

The body Daisy was holding, was Tim. Blood poured from his throat and he was slowly dying in her arms. He was desperately trying to breath, but blood kept pouring. He looked up at Shaun and smiled slightly. Shaun crawled over to him.

"Tim I'm so sorry." He gasped through tears. Tim couldn't reply. He was staring at the window with fear. The crew all looked around. At the window were several vampires, all licking their lips and looking at Tim. They all lunged towards him. Shaun grasped a sword like thing from Alex's rucksack and threw it through one vampires' head. Another one punched Shaun round the face, turned around and got a sword through its' head. Unfortunately, Shaun was too late to save Daisy. Shaun got up wiping blood from his nose and saw her dead, on the floor. Two vampires grabbed Tim's legs and flew towards the window. Shaun jumped up and grabbed Tim's arms, but was getting pulled along the floor.

"Shaun let go!" Tim gasped. Tears were pouring down Tim's face.

"I'm not letting u die Tim!" Shaun shouted, clinging on to Tim's hands.

" I'm already dead mate!" Shaun looked up into Tim's tear filled eyes. Suddenly a dagger was shoved through Tim's back. He Screamed in pain, as the dagger burst from his back through his chest. Splat! Shaun face was covered in Tim's blood. Shaun accidentally let go of Tim's hands and he was pulled out into the night sky.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shaun screamed after him.

"Shaun a little bit of Help!" Alex screamed. Shaun turned around, anger and sorrow flowing through his veins.

" Oi!" he screamed. The remaining vampires turned around. Shaun spat on the ground. " You want a piece of me, Come get some!" he declared. The front vampire smirked and lunged at him, but Shaun sliced it's head clean off. Another one lunged at him and he stabbed it threw the chest, and flung it over his shoulder.

"Come on then! Give me something to fight about!" he said, smiling, with anger. The two remaining vampires stopped and then flew off out of the window. Shaun dropped the sword, grabbed Alex's hand and ran out of the house.

They got to another alley- way, where they both stopped and took deep breaths. Shaun fell against the fence and slid to the floor. Alex came and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for saving me Shaun." She said. Shaun stayed silent, looking at the floor. She slowly took his hands in hers and bent down lower, so she could look into his face.

"Shaun, it's not your faul-"

"Of course it fucking is Alex. If It weren't for me being a bloody descendant of the fucking big cheese up there.." he said pointing to the sky," then none of this would of happened."

"Shaun it's not your fault, it's just your family. All on the Riley side are blood related to Jesus Christ himself." Shaun looked at her for a second and then looked back down.

"Hey." She said softly. She placed her hand under his chin and slowly raised his head up. She looked into his eyes." Don't feel so responsible."

His eyes began to fill with tears again.

"I've lost everyone." He said, wiping his tears away.

"You haven't lost me." She smiled. Shaun looked into her eyes again and she looked into his. They both slowly leaned forward and their lips touched softly. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. They quickly pulled apart.

"Hey Alex, it's Shaun. Hi. Um, I was wondering, could you come to the flat, I need to talk to you, please if you wouldn't mind. Okay, thanks babe. See you soon. Okay. Love you too," He smiled." Bye".

Gently Shaun put that phone back down on the holder. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled back out again, running his hand through his hair. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled a black hoodie on over his white T-shirt and walked down the dark staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Shaun awoke again, swearing at himself with anger. He was afraid to go to sleep, for what might come for him and the images of last night kept entering his mind. He shuddered and sat up on his bed again. Tears began to flow down his cheeks again.

"Stop crying you Fucking idiot!" he whispered harshly at himself. He brushed his hand shakily through his hair, let out a huge sigh and threw himself back down on his bed.

" Oh fuck this I'm calling Laurie." He exclaimed. He grabbed his phone from his bedside cabinet, where the photos of him and Liz were strewn across it and dialled a number.

"Hey Laurie, it's Shaun. Is Alex there?"

BANG! Shaun smashed the pole into the face of an oncoming vampire. Blood flew from its' face and it recoiled to the floor, dead.

" That's a good'un Shaun!" Alex shouted from behind as she drew a steak and stabbed it into another ones heart.

"Cheers!" he shouted, smashing another one in the mouth, knocking out several of its' jagged teeth and sending it to the floor.

They stood in silence, dead bodies surrounded them on the floor and then turned to ash.

"That was really impressive. Do you practice doing that, or was that just pure anger?" she asked, wiping her pole clean of blood.

" That was pure fucking anger!" he said aggressively. He walked over to a vampire still twitching on the floor, trying to stem the blood flow from its' neck.

"Shaun!" Alex called nervously. Shaun knelt down beside it.

"Not very nice when the bloods' pouring form your neck is it? Not very nice when your dying in pain is it?" Shaun said angrily, gripping his pole so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He swung it above his head and sent it crunching into the vampires' head. Its' head burst into pieces, sending blood all over Shaun. He got up and smiled at Alex.

" Shaun, are you all right?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"His head popped like a yolk!" Alex burst out laughing as did Shaun.

"Come on let's go and find Tim!" she said, pulling him along by the arm. Shaun smiled and followed close in pursuit.

Snarling noises were also quickly catching up behind them. They got to Meteor Street and saw the door had been kicked down in Tim and Daisy's flat. Shaun slowed down slightly and then stopped. His heart gave a huge jolt of fear as he saw blood splattered up the wall. Alex also stopped and Shaun felt her hand grip his arm tighter.

They slowly walked through the open door and as soon as they had, Alex screamed and Shaun turned away. Alex held on to his arm and looked up at him. Once again tears streamed his face and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Mike was sprawled out across the floor, with multiple chunks missing from his neck. Brian was sprawled a few feet away, his entrails hanging out and splattered all over the floor. Half of Marsha's body was in a different room. And in front of them was the worst sight of all.

"Daisy?" Shaun managed to choke out from his tears. Daisy was sobbing and holding a blood soaked body.

" Oh god no!" Shaun clapped his hand to his mouth and slowly fell to the ground, tears pouring down his face.

The body Daisy was holding, was Tim. Blood poured from his throat and he was slowly dying in her arms. He was desperately trying to breath, but blood kept pouring. He looked up at Shaun and smiled slightly. Shaun crawled over to him.

"Tim I'm so sorry." He gasped through tears. Tim couldn't reply. He was staring at the window with fear. The crew all looked around. At the window were several vampires, all licking their lips and looking at Tim. They all lunged towards him. Shaun grasped a sword like thing from Alex's rucksack and threw it through one vampires' head. Another one punched Shaun round the face, turned around and got a sword through its' head. Unfortunately, Shaun was too late to save Daisy. Shaun got up wiping blood from his nose and saw her dead, on the floor. Two vampires grabbed Tim's legs and flew towards the window. Shaun jumped up and grabbed Tim's arms, but was getting pulled along the floor.

"Shaun let go!" Tim gasped. Tears were pouring down Tim's face.

"I'm not letting u die Tim!" Shaun shouted, clinging on to Tim's hands.

" I'm already dead mate!" Shaun looked up into Tim's tear filled eyes. Suddenly a dagger was shoved through Tim's back. He Screamed in pain, as the dagger burst from his back through his chest. Splat! Shaun face was covered in Tim's blood. Shaun accidentally let go of Tim's hands and he was pulled out into the night sky.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shaun screamed after him.

"Shaun a little bit of Help!" Alex screamed. Shaun turned around, anger and sorrow flowing through his veins.

" Oi!" he screamed. The remaining vampires turned around. Shaun spat on the ground. " You want a piece of me, Come get some!" he declared. The front vampire smirked and lunged at him, but Shaun sliced it's head clean off. Another one lunged at him and he stabbed it threw the chest, and flung it over his shoulder.

"Come on then! Give me something to fight about!" he said, smiling, with anger. The two remaining vampires stopped and then flew off out of the window. Shaun dropped the sword, grabbed Alex's hand and ran out of the house.

They got to another alley- way, where they both stopped and took deep breaths. Shaun fell against the fence and slid to the floor. Alex came and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for saving me Shaun." She said. Shaun stayed silent, looking at the floor. She slowly took his hands in hers and bent down lower, so she could look into his face.

"Shaun, it's not your faul-"

"Of course it fucking is Alex. If It weren't for me being a bloody descendant of the fucking big cheese up there.." he said pointing to the sky," then none of this would of happened."

"Shaun it's not your fault, it's just your family. All on the Riley side are blood related to Jesus Christ himself." Shaun looked at her for a second and then looked back down.

"Hey." She said softly. She placed her hand under his chin and slowly raised his head up. She looked into his eyes." Don't feel so responsible."

His eyes began to fill with tears again.

"I've lost everyone." He said, wiping his tears away.

"You haven't lost me." She smiled. Shaun looked into her eyes again and she looked into his. They both slowly leaned forward and their lips touched softly. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. They quickly pulled apart.

"Hey Alex, it's Shaun. Hi. Um, I was wondering, could you come to the flat, I need to talk to you, please if you wouldn't mind. Okay, thanks babe. See you soon. Okay. Love you too," He smiled." Bye".

Gently Shaun put that phone back down on the holder. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled back out again, running his hand through his hair. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled a black hoodie on over his white T-shirt and walked down the dark staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shaun. Nice to meet you." A Dark haired woman turned around and shook hands with Shaun.

" I am Laurie. As Alex has probably told you, I am leader of our group. You will be staying with Alex, separate rooms of course. But first we need to check your injuries." She said, checking Shaun where he was bleeding.

"Urm…. Okay." Shaun replied, looking a little shocked as she kept grabbing him and pulling him around and checking him. Alex smiled. She was stood, hands on hips.

"Okay Mr. Riley, we are going to be taking you to the Medical quarters, Alex come also." Laurie declared. Alex immediately sprang to action. They walked to a big building, which was white and had a large red cross on it.

" Are you okay Shaun?" Alex asked, gently grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, this is just a little bit new to me." He said, smiling in a slightly panicky way. She could tell he was worried about what was happening, because each time they went past a door or opening, he kept looking around at everything.

"Right, this might seem a little up front Mr Riley-"

"Just say Shaun, Mr Riley makes me sound like a teacher." Shaun said, making Alex giggle slightly.

"- Shaun," Laurie replied smiling." You are going to have to take your clothes off."

"What?" Shaun asked, the red flushing in his cheeks.

" We need to check your body, for any major injuries and to see what physical state your body is in." Shaun looked shocked at this.

"What so you mean I have to be nude?"

"NO. You will be wearing your boxers." Said Laurie, smiling once again.

"Oh, well that's reassuring!" Shaun glowed red once again. Alex grabbed his arm reassuringly.

"Shaun, everybody who has joined has had to go through this. Even me." She said, smiling. Shaun looked at her, shocked.

"Oh Christ. Okay then." Laurie led both Shaun and Alex into the Hospital quarters. Tears filled Shaun's eyes, as he looked around at all the injured people, screaming in pain from their beds.

"Oh my God." Shaun clapped his hand to his mouth." How has this happened?" Shaun turned to Laurie.

"We've been fighting a war against the undead for years Shaun. The war will never be over. But with Dracula back, everything has gotten worse, I mean, you remember Z- day?"

"Yes." Said Shaun, turning away and looking at the poor injured and deceased.

"Well, it's gotten worse, again. Instead of just zombies, several other un-natural beings are now plaguing our streets." Said Laurie, motioning them towards a room.

Shaun was shocked to see five other people, looking just as scared as he was. As soon as he entered, they started staring and pointing at him and whispering. Shaun slowly leant backwards into Alex.

"What are they pointing at?" Shaun whispered to Alex.

"They're pointing at you." Alex said, matter-of-factly.

Shaun looked up for a second, thoughtfully.

"Why are they pointing at me?" asked Shaun, looking back at the few people, looking at him in awe.

"Well, you know, you are the descendant of god." Alex smiled and Shaun looked back at them for a second.

"Good point." Shaun smiled at Alex.

" Right Shaun, to make things easier for you, you only have to take your shirt off. He He!! Well, we will be able to see what state your body is in, by just simply taking off your shirt!!" said Laurie, eyeing him up slightly.

"Well that makes me feel so much better!!" Shaun said, sarcastically. He turned to look at Alex and then turned to Laurie again. He slowly but surely took his shirt off, slightly insecurely.

"Wow." Said Alex, her mouth dropping open slightly as did Laurie's. "You never told me you had a six pack."

"What of beer?" Shaun said laughing slightly, rubbing his arms because of the cold breeze.

"Well Shaun, you're in great shape!" exclaimed Laurie, smiling. Alex neared Shaun and stared at him.

"What?" asked Shaun, nervously.

"Can I touch?" she said, moving her hand forward. She slowly stroked his muscular abdomen, making him shiver slightly.

"Wow." She whispered, slightly shakily. She regained herself slightly, and Shaun was allowed to put his shirt back on. His face was red and he kept looking everywhere but Alex and Laurie.

" Aww bless him he's embarrassed." Laurie and Alex giggled.

" I am not! Anyways, if I've passed that, can you please tell me where I am now staying?" Shaun asked, trying to look calm, but failing miserably.

" Yeah, okay then, you're staying with Alex." Laurie said, giving Shaun a spare key and ushering him on his way.

"Come on follow me." Alex smiled. She quickly turned away and her long, dark hair whipped around her. She began to walk and Shaun quickly followed in pursuit.

"Well, this is just fantastic."

Shaun was still perched on the edge of his sofa, when the doorbell rang. He fell off with the sudden noise but got back up quickly.

He looked through the letterbox to see Alex stood impatiently on the doorstep. He quietly opened the door.

" Hi Shaun." She said quickly, marching in and standing in the hallway.

"Hi." He said, slowly closing the door behind him. He motioned her towards the settee and she sat herself down not looking at him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked impatiently, fiddling with her hair, all the while keeping her eyes from connecting with his.

"You know you could at least look at me when I'm trying to talk to you." He said, angrily.

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him in anger.

"I don't have time for this. I've got to get back to work." She quickly stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Shaun called. He grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Alex, please." He whispered. She looked into his eyes, and saw how serious he was.

" What Shaun." She said, keeping eye contact with him now.

" Alex, I'm sorry for what I did okay! I didn't want to end it with you, but it was for the best!"

"DON'T give me that, It was for the best CRAP, okay Shaun. I've been hurt by too many guys in the past!" Said Alex, smacking his hand off her arm.

"That's exactly MY POINT! Alex, your last love ended in disaster because your last man was killed in action. If the same happens to me, or if anything happens to you, we'd feel terrible wouldn't we?" he said, inhaling deeply after he had finished his sentence. A tear slowly began to trickle down her cheek.

" Then why did you bring me here?" she asked, hastily wiping her tears.

"Because," Shaun carefully wiped her tears away." Because I seriously can't stop thinking about the first time I met you. And how safe I felt. And how safe I still feel with you now!"

Alex slowly grabbed his hands on her face, and squeezed them tightly.

" So why did you end this then?" she asked, sadness echoing in her voice.

" Because Laurie thought it would be best-"

"So you fucking listened to Laurie, instead of listening to your feelings for me!" Said Alex, her voice rising.

"Alex!" Shaun interrupted. " Fuck Laurie! Okay. Not literally, but I don't care about what she thinks of us two. I don't care what anyone thinks of us two, because quite frankly, I love you, and you love me and we both feel safe with each other."

Alex looked deeply into his eyes again.

"Alex, I know that last guy you were with, was…. Well killed. But I promise you now, I will not let anything happen you and I will not let anything happen to ruin this for us." He softly smiled at her and she smiled back.

" I love you Shaun." She said, moving closer.

" I love you too." They both slowly leaned in towards each other and their lips softly touched. Alex slowly wrapped her arms around his neck with no intention of letting go and he slowly held his arms around her waist.

" I really love you!" she exclaimed, starting to kiss him again.

" I know." He giggled, slightly. He slowly slid his hands down her waist and she smiled at him. She slowly slid her hand from his back to the side of his face and kissed him again. She gently caressed his cheeks and they both smiled at each other.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" asked Alex, running her finger along his cheek. Shaun looked down at her and cocked his brow.

"You forgive easily don't you?" he said, smiling just inches from her face.

"No I don't, and I'll show you that, once we get in the bedroom." Alex smiled, so close to his face now, that they almost touched. Shaun slowly kissed her and slid his hand towards hers. She grasped his hand and yanked him up the stairs. He followed in close pursuit, with her giggling madly up in front. When she reached the bedroom, Shaun caught up with her, fell into her, grabbed her around the waist and the pair fell onto the bed.

Alex grasped Shaun's jacket zip and yanked it downwards. She ripped it off of his shoulders and kissed him hard. Shaun slowly began to grasp her leather jacket and ripped it off her.

All that could be heard from upstairs, was A lot of thumping and uncontrollable giggling. For the first time in ages, Shaun and Alex were both having fun, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**here comes chapter 5 hahaha.  
strong language involved in this chapter  
and sexual scenes. parental guidance needed lol**

Chapter 5

Tick, tick, tick. Alex deeply inhaled and then exhaled. She slowly opened her eyes and was immediately warmly happy with what she saw. Shaun was snuggled up next to her, fast asleep.

"Aaawww, he looks like such a cute little baby." She thought to herself. She looked down, realised she was naked and then thought, "Fuck. Did we do it?". She slowly pulled the cover down.

"Yep." She said to herself, smiling, feeling the butterflies well in her stomach. He groaned and turned onto his back. She snuggled up next to him and placed her hand on his chest. She still couldn't believe how a boy she had a small crush on in school had turned into such a gorgeous man. She slowly smiled at herself as she stroked his six pack.

"Shaun." She slowly whispered into his ear. Shaun slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Good morning mistress Iliades." He smiled at her and then looked confused." That was a mouthful so early on in the day." Shaun giggled as Alex burst into a fit of laughter. She leaned on him and drew herself closer to his face again.

" How great was last night Master Riley?" she asked, smiling and snuggling into his warm chest. He looked down at her and smiled dreamily.

" Yes, it was fantastic and I'm still aching. Jesus, I feel like I've ran a marathon." He said smiling, but then he smiled quite mischievously at her.

" I could use a warm down to relax my muscles though." He said, looking out of the window, smiling. Alex smiled to herself, and saw the cheeky smile on Shaun's face. She slowly climbed on top of his chest.

" I'm your P.E teacher and the doctor's note says you have to have a warm down." Said Alex, slowly rubbing his chest.

" Yes ma'am." Shaun grasped Alex around the waist and pulled her so she was now on the bottom. Shaun ripped the covers over him and a giggling Alex.

"Hi Shaun. Good night last night?" Gracie asked, slightly mischievously, looking up from her Star Wars comic book.

"2 seconds Gracie." Shaun pulled Alex close to him and snogged her.

"See you in a few." She said smiling and walked off to go and see Laurie. Shaun smiled and turned around and walked towards the counter where Gracie and another girl were talking about the comic Gracie was reading.

" What you reading girlies?" asked Shaun, smiling, leaning against the counter.

" Well," said Gracie, sliding the comic back into a plastic case." It's a comic. A Star Wars comic, which me and my good Friend Eva were just reading."

"Eva?" Shaun asked slightly perplexed. He looked to Gracie's left to see a pretty girl grinning.

" Oh Hello Eva, I'm Shaun." Shaun said, smiling, reaching a hand over the desk.

" Hello Shaun. Nice to meet you." Said Eva, shaking Shaun's hand. Shaun smiled at her, when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Shaun!" A voice screamed.

Shaun's face dropped immediately.

"Ooooh! You little bad boy rebel, what have you done now?" asked Gracie, smiling at Shaun and handing him a cup of tea she had made.

" I actually have no idea this time, and cheers love." He said smiling and taking the cup of tea. He turned around to see an angry Laurie charging towards him.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Eva from behind the desk." You upset the boss." Shaun looked around at her quickly, with a playfully worried expression on his face. Laurie stopped in front of him, angrily. Gracie and Eva, slowly sneaked off in the background to somewhere else.

" Morning Laurie, how's it hanging?" he asked her, after sipping his tea, he began to walk away. Laurie followed in close pursuit.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm so pissed off Shaun." She stated, following Shaun behind.

"Yup." He said sipping his tea again.

" Well?" said Laurie, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"What!" said Shaun, quite angrily now. She gave Shaun and evil look.

"I told you not to get with Alex. Something bad can happen to her, I mean, Dracula's after you!"

"Well thanks for your concern. But I love Alex, and I won't let anything happen to her. I promise you." Shaun said, stopping Laurie from talking. "Alex knows the risks and seeing as I'm probably going to get killed anyways, then the least I can do, is spend time with her because I love her." Whispered Shaun. Laurie stood for a moment looking at Shaun.

"She loves you Shaun. If you get killed, It's going to break her heart. You can't do that to her."

"Look!" Shaun shouted at her. Laurie looked shocked for a moment.

" I know you're worried," he said," But Alex will cope. She's stronger than everyone gives her credit for. And I promised nothing will happen to her."

"How can you promise something like that Shaun!" exclaimed Laurie." How can you promise that everything is going to be okay?"

"Because I would give anything possible to keep her alive. I would die for her Laurie."

"Well you promised Liz everything was going to be okay, and look where that got you!" she screamed. Shaun stopped, and turned around to face Laurie. His face turned a nasty red and tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't you mention Liz." Shaun said dangerously quietly.

"Shaun I-"

" How DARE YOU BRING LIZ INTO THIS CONVERSTAION!" Shaun exploded. Laurie stepped back frightened, knowing she had crossed the line.

"Shaun I'm sorry, but if you carry on with Alex, the same as what happened to Liz could happen to-"

"Shut up!"

"What did you say?" Laurie said, angrily staring at Shaun. Alex saw the commotion and started walking quite fast towards them. Shaun started forwards towards Laurie.

" I said shut the FUCK UP YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Shaun screamed at Laurie.

Laurie looked up, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Shaun! How dare you!" Screamed Alex.

"Oh you can fuck off aswell!" shouted Shaun.

"Shaun!" screamed Alex, shocked.

"Just everybody fuck off and leave me alone! You had no fucking right!" Shaun shouted at Laurie. He marched straight past them, grabbed his bag form the front desk, and slammed the door behind him. Alex stared as she saw him walk off down the street and tears began to fill her eyes too.

"What..the HELL… was that about!!??" asked Alex turning on Laurie. Laurie stared at the floor and then looked at Alex.

" I said If he stayed with you, you could end up like Liz."

Alex looked at her in disgust.

"Oh real smooth Laurie."

"Hey I'm looking out for you!!!! You could at least be greatful seeing as I have looked after you nearly my whole life. But no. You're too wrapped up in you're silly little boyfriend to concentrate on anything else."

Alex smacked Laurie, hard around the face. Laurie stood, with her hand on her cheek, anger seething out from her.

"Well fine. He's going to die. It says in the prophecy."

"What?" said Alex, a bad feeling entering the pit of her stomach. Alex motioned for Gracie to come over. Gracie came over and stood, looking very tearful all of a sudden.

"Gracie is this true?" asked Alex, trying to hide the sadness breaking her voice.

Gracie broke down.

"I'm so sorry Alex, but it says in the prophecy that they both have to die. If he kills Dracula first the world is saved but if Dracula kills him then, It's all over." Gracie cried. Alex felt tears ting her eyes as Gracie hugged her tightly.

"See that's why I had to tell him to stop seeing you Alex. It was for the best."

Alex stopped for a while. Everything that was being said seemed to Slip past her mind.

"Right, I'm going to find him. Thanks everyone and I'm sorry for hitting you Laurie. This doesn't change anything I hope you realise. I still love him."

Alex put her coat back on and went back out to find Shaun.

"Sir?"

"What?" Tim turned around and faced the young man.

"You can't come in here without paying." Said the man, placing his hand on his gun. Tim laughed and slowly began to walk towards the man.

"Do you know I've been here before." He said to the young man.

"H-h-have you?" the young man asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah, I lived here." He said, smiling grabbing the man by his neck. The man began to choke and was desperately trying to grab his gun. He hooked it onto his finger and shot Tim in the chest. Tim looked down at the bullet wound and then looked back up at the man, smiling with intense evil in his face.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically. Within a second he snapped the man's neck between his hands and the man fell to the floor. He walked out of the little shop and walked out onto the grass and looked at the ruins.

"How does it feel to be back at Whitby Abbey?" asked a Vampiress, who came and hugged him from behind. He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"It's great. But we have no time to waste." He said. The Vampiress laughed heartily and kissed him on the side of his face. Tim turned around.

"Time to raise the dead!!" he shouted to all of the vampires. He waved his arms and rotten corpses began to break out from the floor. Bats and big beasts flew in the sky and swarmed Whitby Abbey. The Abbey that was in ruins, now looked new again and evil demons of every sort gathered in front of Tim.

"Well… It's the end of the world. What the fuck are you waiting for!" he shouted. There was a huge cheer and millions of demons disappeared and reappeared all over the world. People all over the world were beginning to die. Tim smiled as the sky began to turn black and he felt every soul of each person who was dying, enter him. The power felt good. The Vampiress came and sat on his lap.

"So, It's the end of the world." She said, laying her head against his chest. Tim smiled as he stroked her hair. They both smiled, watching a glass orb, which was showing all of the destruction all over the world.

Suddenly, something panged in Tim's chest.

"Woah!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" asked the Vampiress, looking strangely worried for a second. Tim was sat, his hand on his chest and smiled.

"Well, I'm guessing the man who is supposed to kill me is coming soon." He said smiling at the woman. She smiled back.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked, pouting at him.

"No, I think I'll rise to the challenge." Tim smiled coolly at the Vampiress.

"Will you now!" he heard a voice behind him. Tim looked shocked for a second, but then turned around. Shaun felt his heart stop for a second as he realised Dracula was now Tim. Tears began to sting his eyes, as he realised his cousin must have died in pain.

"I'm guessing I kind of shocked you there Timmy?" Said Shaun, trying to keep calm. Tim dangerously smiled again.

"And I'm guessing you're the scrawny git that's supposed to be killing me?" he declared, standing from his throne.

Shaun made and annoyed smile.

"Call me scrawny if you want I know I'm not." He said smiling. Tim stared at him for a second.

"You must be either brave or stupid to come here alone. I'll choose stupid though." Said Tim, walking towards him. Shaun stood on the spot, and laughed.

"You're pretty fucking mouthy, for someone who's about to get killed." Said Shaun smiling. Tim let out a cry of laughter.

"Oh that's rich. That's really rich! Thanks for making me laugh, that was great. But do you really think a little boy, who comes from London and works in Dixons, can defeat me, a Vampire Lord?" exclaimed Tim, smiling once again. Shaun shrugged.

"It's worth a try." Shaun said, with such enthusiasm, that Tim was slightly taken aback.

"You really are a stupid fuck!!" Tim exclaimed." You come here, with no protection, to try saving the world, with no one to help you. That's not even braveness. That's pure thickness my friend."

"Don't you call me your friend. You have spent years killing off my family and friends, so you must be worried about something you cocky fuck!" Shaun stated angrily. Tim smiled.

"How was your girlfriend by the way? You know, the one who got her neck ripped out?" asked Tim, smiling. Shaun stood and clenched his fists. Knowing that he had hit a nerve, he carried on.

" Did she die in pain Shaun? Did you do everything to help, but couldn't because the blood was pumping out of her neck too fast?"

Shaun started to turn a dark red.

"Oh yeah, and you know your cousin Tim. HAHAHA!! What a fucking pussy he was! He screamed in pain as I snapped his neck. Fucking puss-" Tim was cut off.

Shaun charged at him and punched him around the face. Tim smiled and said" Is that all you've got?" He turned and launched his fist into Shaun's face and sent Shaun flying backwards through the air


	6. Chapter 6

enjoy 

**Chapter 6**

"Oh god, where is he!!?" screamed Alex to Gracie.

"Well if I knew, I might have told you by now!" exclaimed Gracie, stood, leaning against the sofa. Alex turned and looked at her, worry and anger on her face.

"I'm being serious!"

"Me too! Seriously if I knew where he was, I would have told you. But I'm not physic, so it's wasted."

"ALEX!" They heard Eva scream from upstairs. She ran down with tears in her eyes and stopped in front of Alex and Gracie.

"Oh shit, what is it?" asked Gracie, nervously from behind Alex.

"Here's a note. Well, it's like 5 pages long, so a big note." Said Eva, producing the pages from under her arm. Alex slowly raised her hands up and took the note gently from Eva's hands.

" Well here's what is says:"

_Dear Alex. As you have probably guessed, It's Shaun writing this. Laurie was right. I shouldn't have gotten with you, because I have found out that I am supposed to die. I know it sucks! Anyways, I have decided to do this alone. I need to kill Dracula and I'm the only person willing to get hurt. I promised you, I would not let anything happen to you, and I have taken it upon my duty, to not let anyone else get hurt either._

_When I first met you, I knew you from somewhere. I now know where I knew you from. I was talking to Laurie the other day, before the big fallout (by the way, tell her I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean it) and she told me you went to the same school as me. I now realise who you are. You sat next to me in nearly every Lesson because of the seating plan and I never realised till now._

_You always used to help me with my work and when you left I was devastated. Laurie told me you left, because your parents were killed while working, because they were part of the squad that had to make sure I wasn't killed when I was young. Laurie took it on to herself to look after you and I really appreciate why she didn't want me to hurt you._

_I'm going to kill Dracula by myself, because I'm sick of people dying for my sake. All my life, people have had to look after me, secretly, without me knowing and I'm sick of it. I went into Gracie's artefact room without permission (sorry Gracie!) and found the location to where Dracula was planning to rule from._

_Finally, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I'm going to miss you. You're everything to me and I can't risk you getting hurt, or even worse._

_Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you properly, so I will say it now._

_Goodbye Alex and thank you SO much for making my life liveable again. You gave me so much joy and I thank you for it. I love you so much. Goodbye Alex and thank you, for everything._

_Loving you for always and forever yours,_

_Shaun._

Alex looked up from the notes, tears streaming from her face. Gracie placed her hands gently on Alex's shoulders.

"Alex I'm so sorry." Gracie hugged Alex and Alex clung on to her, as tears fell heavily down her face. Eva then put her arms around the pair. Gracie felt Alex's tears soak into her shirt and hugged Alex even tighter.

"Well, there's only one thing for it." Said Gracie, gently letting go of Alex.

"What?" Alex and Eva both said in unison, Alex wiping her tears away.

"We're going to get Shaun." Declared Gracie, lifting her bag of weapons back onto her shoulders.

Alex wiped her tears away and smiled at Gracie.

"Are you being serious!" exclaimed Gracie.

"Hell yeah! Shaun has become one of my best friends, and I'm not letting him die for us. Fuck the prophecy! Only one person is dying tonight and that's Dracula!"

"Yes! Gracie you rule!" shouted Alex. The three girls screamed happily and jumped into a large group hug.

"Right girls ya ready!" asked Eva. They all put their hands together and shouted "GIRL POWER!"

They ran out towards the car, got in and drove off.

"Okay, now we're on the road now, so where are we going?" declared Eva. The three girls all looked at each other for a second.

"Oh yeah, we're going to Whitby Abbey!" said Gracie. Alex stared at her.

"Whitby Abbey! In Yorkshire?" exclaimed Alex. "That takes like, what, six hours?!"

" Hey, you should know by now that we work for a supernatural society, so this car had been poomed."

"Yeah so it goes really fast now!" exclaimed Gracie. "Hold on to your .. skirts girls ahaha!!"

Gracie stepped down and the car sped off into the distance.

"Ahh fuck!" Shaun exclaimed, slowly picking himself up off the floor. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh no, are you hurt?" asked Tim in a pitiful voice.

Shaun looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I just bit my tongue as I landed." Said Shaun, smiling with red teeth. Tim smiled and then flung himself at Shaun. He rugby tackled him off his feet and then flew on top of the Abbey. Shaun landed with a huge thud on the ground. He gasped in pain as he felt his ribs crack as he landed. Tim stood on the top and laughed mercilessly.

"Ouch." Shaun gasped getting on his feet again. He wiped blood from his mouth and looked up at Tim. He looked around and saw all the demons just watching.

"Hey!" he gasped at Tim. "How come your little buddies aren't helping you?" he said, placing his hands on his knees and puffing slightly.

"Because I want to play with you myself. Come on Shaun, It'll be-" he slammed into Shaun again sending him flying."- FUN!" He said, landing gracefully on the floor again.

Shaun landed, hard on the back of his neck, rolled backwards and then slowly got back up.

" Yeah play fighting is-" he ran and drop kicked Tim in the face, sending Tim spiralling backwards."- FUN, isn't it Tim? I'm sure you agree." He said, landing his drop kick. Tim crashed to floor as well, and got himself up, looking angry at Shaun. Shaun smiled and stood where he was, brandishing a stake.

"Oh, sorry Tim, did that hurt?" asked Shaun, smiling and wiping blood from his forehead. Tim got up and roared a quite deathly roar. Shaun looked quite scared for a moment.

"Wow impressive." Shaun stated. Tim smiled as black blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He waved his arm, and Shaun dropped to the floor, screaming. Tim walked over and stood on his neck.

" Now listen to me you worthless piece of shit. You think you can beat me?" Tim laughed as Shaun struggled to breath.

"It's worth a try." Shaun gasped. Shaun grabbed his foot, and quickly twisted it around. His ankle cracked, Tim yelled in pain and Shaun threw him across the floor. Tim skidded across the floor and thumped into the side of the Abbey.

"Wow. Where did that sudden flood of strength come from?" Shaun asked to himself.

"Your arse!" Tim shouted, thumping Shaun in the face. Shaun was flung off his feet once again and went skidding along the floor. He got back up, with half of his face covered in blood. All the vampires were going crazy, wanting his blood. One flew at him and bit Shaun's neck. Shaun thumped the vampire in the face and he fell to the floor. The vampire clutched his throat as it began to rot away. Tim yelled as the vampire died, a piece of his legacy did.

" No one else touch Shaun!" he shouted. " His blood is holy, you cannot touch him!" he screamed at them.

"HAHA! You hear that dickheads!" Shaun shouted at them.

Tim smiled.

"However, I CAN!" he shouted as he kicked Shaun in the stomach and sending him flying backwards again. He slowly got himself back up.

"Shit I should of seen that coming." He said to himself, rubbing his stomach. Suddenly, he heard a car screech to a halt behind him. He turned around to see Alex, Gracie and Eva jump out of the car. The brave feeling suddenly sank in his stomach.

" No get out of here!" he shouted at them. Tim looked at them and then smiled.

"Oooh, your cavalry arrived after all." He said, maliciously. Alex and Gracie started shooting arrows, killing the vampires. Eva was doing some amazing kung fu shit on these demons.

" Oh, Alex." Said Tim, knowing which one was her.

"No, you fuck off!" shouted Shaun at Tim. Tim smiled and then started to fight with Shaun again.

Gracie turned and saw a vampire running to Eva.

"Eva look out!" Gracie shot an arrow over Eva's shoulder and killed the vampire. Then everything went in slow motion.

Shaun sent Tim flying and turned to see a demon charge behind Gracie.

"Gracie, LOOK OUT!" Eva screamed. Gracie stopped and turned. The Demon stabbed her through the chest, back and abdomen. Gracie screamed in pain as blood poured out from her mouth and wounds.

"GRACIE!" Shaun screamed. The Demon flung Gracie across the floor and she landed with a thud. She writhed in pain on the floor and several zombies started walking towards her. One took a chunk out of her neck and she gasped in pain. She stopped moving after a few minutes and lay motionless as the zombies covered her body.

Tears streamed down Eva's face. She sprinted towards where Gracie lay. She killed all of the zombies around her and sat by Gracie's side. Shaun ran over to them both.

Alex was about to, too, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and saw Tim with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello pickle." He said. Alex screamed and Shaun turned just as Tim whacked her around her head. Alex fell into Tim's arms and he smiled at Shaun. Shaun yelled and began to run back, but it was too late. Tim blasted off from the ground and flew out of sight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shaun screamed after them. The rest of the creatures flew off and followed Tim. Tears poured down Shaun's face and he sank to his knees in the mud. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"SHIT!" Shaun screamed into the night air. He turned and saw Eva still sat by Gracie's body. Shaun felt more tears fall down his face again. He slowly walked over to Eva, who was crying still. He slumped himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and then the pair got up.

"Come on, we've got to find Alex." Said Eva. She took her leather jacket off and placed it over Gracie's face. Shaun placed his arm around her.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" asked Shaun, rather moodily. Eva looked at him.

"Because, Alex cleverly put a following tag on Tim before he knocked her out and took her away. Look, it says they're in Leicester Square!" Said Eva standing back towards the car. Shaun looked puzzled as he was getting in the car.

"Won't it take like, six hours to get back down to the South?" asked Shaun doing his seatbelt up.

"Na, coz me and Gracie poomed it." Said Eva, smiling slightly. She stepped her foot down and the car sped off down the road.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Whispered Tim, into Alex's ear. She awoke with a start and found herself sprawled out on the floor. Tim smiled and sat down next to her. She quickly sat up and crawled away from him.

"Crawl all you want bitch, you aint going anywhere." Said Tim, grabbing her ankle and pulling her back towards him. She turned and kicked him in the face. Tim smiled, as black blood dribbled from his nose, and he grabbed Alex by the throat.

"Don't even try it. You're stupid boyfriend couldn't, so don't you try either."

Alex smiled.

"Well, last time I looked, Shaun was handling you pretty well, dick- HEAD!" exclaimed Alex. Tim smiled once again and slammed her head against the floor.

"You see Alex. That's just plain mean. Don't do that, coz you hurt my feelings." Said Tim smiling.

"You have feelings?" asked Alex, rubbing her head. Tim turned.

"No, but I like to pretend I do. It messes peoples heads up." Tim laughed. Alex looked at him, quite scared, as Tim slowly walked towards her.

"Why did you take me anyways?" asked Alex, slowly backing away from him again.

"Because, Shaun would do anything to protect you. And seeing as we are both supposed to die, I thought I'd put half my heart into you-" Alex was scared now."- because if Shaun kills me, he kills you too." Tim smiled.

" That's just evil." Alex exclaimed again.

"Well duh! What do you expect. I'm a fucking Demon. Jesus, you should think before you say." Said Tim, grabbing her by the throat again. He picked her up and threw her against the floor. A car screeched to a halt behind them again. Shaun clambered out from the seat and fell out onto the floor. He quickly got back up and faced Tim.

All the demons began to walk towards him. Tim held up his hand, and they all stopped.

"Hello Shaun." Said Tim, slowly walking towards Shaun.

"Hi, nice to meet you again." Said Shaun, standing on the spot. Tim smiled. Suddenly without warning, Laurie came from nowhere, on a Harley Davidson motorbike. She back flipped off it and landed next to Alex. She pulled Alex's arm, but Alex stayed where she was.

"Alex come on, we have to get you out of here."

"I can't." said Alex.

Tim looked perplexed.

"Shaun, are you so sad that you can only find an army of little girls?" asked Tim in a mocking manner. Laurie walked towards him.

"I'm not a little girl-"

"You are to me honey." Tim waved his hand, and Laurie fell to the floor screaming in pain. Alex ran towards her, but Tim sent her flying towards a wall. She crashed against it and crumpled to the floor. Anger flooded Shaun's body. He flew at Tim and beat him around the head. Tim flew and done several accidental flips backwards and landed, doing the splits.

Laurie burst into laughter.

"Fuck, lucky I'm dead, or that could have been incredibly painful." Tim said to himself, getting back to his feet.

"What like this?" Said Shaun. He power-housed Tim to the floor and stood on his neck. Alex fell to the floor clutching her neck as well.

" Ah ah ah! Wouldn't do that if I were you Shaun. You see, when I took your little girl away from you, I combined both our hearts," Shaun slowly took his foot off Tim's neck." Meaning, that you kill me, she dies too." Tim smiled. Shaun stood backwards, looking down at Tim with anger. Laurie lunged at Tim again, but this time, Tim waved his arms. Sharp daggers flew from the sky and stabbed, individually into Laurie. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

" NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Eva screamed. She jumped out of the car, with a crossbow.

"Eva NOOO!" Shaun screamed, just as she pulled the trigger. Tim didn't move fast enough, and it caught him straight in the chest. Tim yelled in pain. Alex screamed and fell to the floor.

"Alex!" Shaun yelled. The demons slowly started to disappear. Tim staggered slightly and then laughed.

"Too late Shaun, she's already DEAD!" He screamed. He fell onto his hands and arched his back. Big, bat wings stabbed through his skin and out through his back. His teeth grew sharp and jagged, his skin dark pitch black and his eyes crimson red.

Shaun stood as Tim flew at him.

"Oh FUCK!" He yelled as he was flung into the air. Tim turned and stabbed him through the chest with his massive claw. Shaun gasped in pain. Tim smiled and roared. Shaun slowly pulled himself off Tim's claw and fell to his knees. Eva ran at Tim, but was cut short. Tim threw a sharp blade and it cut Eva in half. She stopped and her body fell in two. Shaun felt tears pour down his cheeks again.

Everything went in slow motion again.

"How does it feel, because the people you swore to protect, now lay dead at your feet." He heard Tim's voice echo.

Shaun screamed into the air around him, his tears rolling down his bloodied cheeks. He looked around and saw the bodies scattered over the floor. He cried out loud and Tim laughed at him. Suddenly, Shaun stopped. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. He bent onto his hands and began to yell in pain. Huge, white wings burst out of his back and he stood tall. Tim looked in shock as Shaun got back on his feet. Shaun glowed a golden colour and he stood, staring back at Tim and a smile appeared on his face. Quick as a flash, there was a flash and Tim stood rooted to the spot. A dark line of blood appeared around his neck.

"Oh fuck I should of seen that coming." Tim turned back to his normal form. He looked in shock at Shaun, and his head slowly rolled off his neck. His body crumpled to the floor and a dark black spirit flew from the body and sailed into the air. The sky turned back to normal, apart from dark clouds appeared and rain began to pour. Everyone all over the world had watched the battle after the demons had disappeared.

Shaun, still in his angel form, had an epiphany.

"If I'm still angel, that means, I can bring them back." He said to himself.

He ran over to Eva and pulled her top half and middle half back together. He hugged her, and a dark red stab wound appeared in his abdomen. Eva was in one piece again, but lay unconscious on the floor. He gasped in pain and staggered over to Alex. His wings had disappeared, leaving big gashes in his shoulders. He spread his hand over her chest and a stab wound appeared deeper than the one in his chest. He screamed in pain as blood started to pour down his chest.

He slowly got himself up and staggered over to Laurie. He ripped all of the knives out. He grasped her body until all of the wounds had appeared in his.

Alex awoke and saw what he was doing. She slowly got up and when she saw the state he was in, she ran over immediately. The last wound had gone from Laurie.

"Shaun!" Alex called. Shaun turned and let out a little smile. He then collapsed and Alex caught him in her arms. She fell to her knees and held Shaun.

"Alex." Shaun gasped. Alex stopped him from speaking and cuddled him up in her arms. She knew he was going to die.

"Alex I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." He said, his voice starting to drift. He began to feel heavier in her arms.

"No." she said. She shook him and he awoke again." You can't go to sleep Shaun. Help is on it's way." She said calmly. Shaun smiled.

" I love you, you know?" he said, weakly. He suddenly gasped in pain.

" Shaun no!" Alex cried. Shaun screamed in agony. The people who had recently fled were now crowding around them both.

"No Shaun, you can't leave. I need you baby. You promised me you wouldn't let anything happen to us." Alex cried, tears streaming down her face. Laurie and Eva slowly awoke in the background. They looked in sad horror as Shaun lay in Alex's arms, slowly bleeding to death.

"Alex." Shaun whispered weakly. Alex lifted him closer to her. Shaun didn't finish the sentence. His eyes rolled up into his head and slowly closed. His head lolled backwards.

" No Shaun!" Cried Alex. She tried shaking him awake again, but his eyes stayed closed. Blood slowly dribbled out from his mouth. His whole body had gone limp and heavy.

" Shaun, wake up baby please! I love you!" she cried. Laurie threw herself from the floor and slumped down nest to Alex.

" Alex come on, he's dead." She said pulling her away.

" He's not dead. He's not." She declared, pulling away from Laurie's hand. Some people from the crowd of citizens stepped forward. They began to pull Shaun away from Alex. Alex screamed and tried to desperately cling on to him, but Laurie pulled her back.

"Alex-"

"He's not dead!"

" Alex look at me." Laurie turned Alex's face to look at her.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Said Laurie, breaking down into tears. Alex screamed out and fell to the floor, clutching Laurie. Laurie fell down with her. The pair sat, with Alex crying deeply into Laurie's shoulder. Eva came and sat down next to them. The rain poured and the whole world stood in silence.


End file.
